A girl in disguise
by Baby Sakura
Summary: After the Kinomoto Kingdom has fallen, Sakura separates with her family. In order to survive, she must learn how to protect herself. She to enters the palace courts of another Kingdom and disguises herself as a boy. How long can her identity last? revised
1. Prologue: The escape

my first time writing a fanfic. plz leave a comment so I can no what u think.this is a short prologue, but future chapters will be long!  
  
Prologue: The Escape  
  
Dark, big clouds of smoke covered the skies above. The cities, which were once a vivid and lively place, were burning and in an uncontrollable fire. A woman on a horse was holding a small bundle. She gave one last glance at the kingdom she had once served, and the only one she'll ever serve: the Kinomoto Kingdom. She turned swiftly and headed towards the forest in a gallop. So far, all was safe.  
  
A soft voice peeked through the bundle in a whisper, "Where are we going, Granny Yuri?"  
  
The horse galloped some more.  
  
The only reply that came was, "Somewhere far away." 


	2. Enemies on the first day

Revised chapter! Ta dah! Thx so much for bein my beta reader! =muah= n +hugz+ for u! hehe~ or maybe u dun want any...=P  
  
rite, my next aim would be figurin how u can underline n bold or italic text....can anyone help me....=.="  
  
Enemies on the first day  
  
A cloaked figure slowly made her way into the crowded marketplace, her shining emerald eyes filled with awe and amusement. It had been ten lonely years since the passing of her dear Grandmother. Granny Yuri had used the best of her abilities to ensure that they had never expelled a cent of change taken from them on that day.  
  
The poor child was now on her own. She tugged off her hood, revealing brilliant auburn hair, chopped of to accent the look of a feminine boy. She had heeded the wise words of her grandmother and cloaked herself under the guise of another male in order to accomplish the feat of becoming a knight. They had talked the plan through and the young girl was well aware of the hardships to come, not to mention the possibility of succeeding was going to be even harder as well. She was running low on options, basically leaving her with becoming a true knight.  
  
'Keep low at all times.' She repeated, scolding herself over and over. With her concentration on keeping low, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh! Gomen...I didn't see you just then." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright. You new here?" Was the reply.  
  
She looked up to see a young man with navy hair and bright, round glasses, smiling warmly at her. He was nearly a head taller than her, probably one or two years older than she was.  
  
"You look a bit lost, kiddo." The boy said, offering his hand.  
  
Sakura's gaze left his hand and travelled upwards, forming a glare that sharply landed on his face, "The name's not kiddo!" She growled, yet took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
The boy laughed and ruffled her hair in a manner almost too friendly for having just met.  
  
"My name's Eriol, what's yours?" He asked curiously.  
  
She quickly wracked her brain for a decent name. All the while, Eriol stared at her in amusement. Sakura's face reddened under his foolhardy gaze before replying, "Arukas, Aku for short."  
  
'Hope no one will notice my name's spelt the other way round.' She muttered mentally.  
  
"Where you heading too, Aku?" He asked, his curiosity blossoming.  
  
"Erm.I was planning to try the palace courts and train." She began, but soon trailed off as Eriol completed her sentence.  
  
"To be a knight?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"Hey! That's where I'm heading too, let's go there together!" He said gleefully before spinning around and signalling for her to follow.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously but walked through the marketplace beside him. 'He looks nice enough to trust for the moment, but don't let your guards down Sakura!' She reprimanded herself. The moment she had bumped into the fellow, she had sensed a strong navy aura.  
  
Eriol noticed her looking at him, "What's up? Am I too attractive for you?"  
  
"Yeah, right." She slapped him on the shoulder playfully; he was quite good-looking as guys go, but he wasn't her type and she wasn't going to admit either of those.  
  
"Do you happen to.have the Gift as well?" She questioned him suddenly. Eriol seemed taken aback, but his lips turned into a small smirk.  
  
"Yeah. I can sense yours as well, a strong pink one." He replied, emphasizing the colour. She glared angrily at him, "Hey! What's wrong with the colour pink!?" She snapped.  
  
"Chill, nothing's wrong with pink. Maybe it's just a mix of colours from your parents that made the Gift of yours pink or something." He replied, lowering his voice into an abashed mutter.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the palace gates and to Sakura's surprise, the guards had allowed them in without asking questions. They had even bowed to them.  
  
"Why are they bowing, Eriol?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm.I dunno. Maybe it's really because I'm too good looking." He said cockily. Sakura felt a large sweat drop coming on as she smacked her forehead, "Riiiiight." She mumbled.  
  
By the time they had reached a vast garden. Sakura had begun to sense a laid back, yet mighty green aura. Eriol grinned, "Oh, here comes Syaoran."  
  
A boy with messy brown hair was sliding down the palace staircase' rails while a young maid trailed him, attempting to get him to stop. The boy ignored her and continued his descent until he reached the bottom, gracefully leaping off before calmly walking towards the nonchalant Eriol and the timid Sakura. . "Hey, Syaoran." Eriol happily greeted him.  
  
"Hey." Syaoran replied, flicking his wrist to acknowledge the imposter boy's presence. Sakura squeaked slightly, but not loud enough for them to hear as an even blush tinted her cheeks.  
  
He and Eriol looked nearly the same age. He had messy chestnut hair that shone with unkempt brilliance. The coldness in his amber eyes sent shivers down her back. His mildly muscular frame only amplified the nearly hidden blush on her face as she forced herself to look at his face. She chose to stay quiet whilst those two were talking.  
  
"How's it going?" Eriol asked him.  
  
"Same as ever. See for yourself." Syaoran rolled his eyes in irritation at Eriol's dashed hopes for a conversation. He gave Eriol a cold smirk, making the young man laugh and place his hand out for Syaoran to slap. Finally, Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
  
"Who's the kiddo Eriol?"  
  
"I'm not a kiddo!" Sakura glared angrily at him. Syaoran glared back, only with a more practiced intensity, causing beads of sweat to roll down the back of Sakura's head.  
  
"Whoops, forgot to introduce you guys. Syaoran, this is Arukas or Aku. Met him in the marketplace and found out he was heading to the training courts like us. Aku, this is Syaoran Li, we'll be training together this year." Eriol said, pointing his palm towards the still glaring boy. It seemed he wasn't one to back down from a nice glaring contest. Sakura attempted to break his glare with a simple, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Not that simple after all. Again, she tried to be cheerful and friendly by sticking her hand out for him to shake, but Syaoran's response poured cold water all over her. She was starting to get worried. How was she going to get along with him if his attitude was this cold towards her?  
  
As if Eriol could read through her mind, he reassured her, "Don't worry, he's just cold towards strangers. I'm sure you'll get along well."  
  
In response, Syaoran nailed him in the arm with his fist, causing Eriol to emit a dramatic cry of pain. Syaoran rolled his eyes and walked past them. Eriol quickly stopped his attempt at fake crying and sighed before releasing his injured arm and following the introvert teen. Sakura forced a smile and went to follow them.  
  
Night crawled in and they went into the hall where dinner was to be served to students. They headed towards a free table when a foot was stuck out in front of Sakura, making her trip and land on her elbows and knees. She inhaled sharply, knowing that she'd have four new bruises in the morning.  
  
"Look what we've got here, a klutz who plans to be a knight!"  
  
Sakura growled and turned around to see who had tripped her. The guy who was laughing at his oh-so-funny joke with his friends had black hair and cobalt blue eyes. His nose looked delicate and Sakura longed to make it crooked.  
  
The guy smirked, "What are you looking at? Never seen nobles before? Go back to your mommy!"  
  
Sakura was flaring up with anger deep inside but she had to control herself. She couldn't let herself get kicked out before the school year had even start.  
  
"It all depends on what kind of nobility. Yours is being the biggest snorter of all pigs." She muttered. The boy had obviously overheard her as he grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"Asking for a fight, eh?" He snarled. Sakura released a small, "Bluh," And turned her face away from his breath. Snickers rose around the room, only fuelling the boy's anger as he gripped her shirt harder. He was physically bigger than her, meaning if she didn't think fast, she was going to get her butt smacked. Syaoran decided to show a bit more on his side by calling out, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size for a change?" As he said this, the boy growled and released some of the tension he had on Sakura's shirt.  
  
Syaoran frowned, "Grafter, I assume? Jason Grafter?"  
  
Grafter let go of Sakura and walked up towards Syaoran, staring him in the eye before tossing his head back and laughing.  
  
"So I see, I'm that popular. I suppose I should pick a fight with someone like you then." He spat, "Pick on someone your own size."  
  
Syaoran, however, stayed cool and calm. Snickering could be heard from Grafter's friends as he towered over Syaoran. Sakura ran in front of Syaoran to reclaim her fight and spread her arms out, signalling no free passage.  
  
"Leave my friends alone! Besides, you'll only find a decent opponent in a dog show!" She cried, hoping he would back down. Eriol whistled, impressed by her bravery. Even Syaoran was taken aback by surprise, 'Despite his small size, this kiddo has got guts.' Grafter's face changed into an interesting shade of red.  
  
"You little-"  
  
He was cut off however as Syaoran pushed him to the wall and twisted his arms behind his back. He leaned over to his ear and whispered something into the boy's ear. The threat had done its job as Grafter's eyes widened with fear. Satisfied with his reaction, Syaoran smirked and released him. Grafter stumbled back and abruptly left with his gang.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'First day here and troubles already. How nice of me to make my first enemy today.'  
  
"Hey there! You alright?"  
  
"Yah." she patted the dust off herself, "Arigatou, Li." She thanked him before looking into his eyes and could've sworn there was a glint of concern that went as fast as it came. The coldness in his eyes were gone.  
  
"Good."  
  
He walked back towards the table but suddenly stopped and said, "Call me Syaoran next time."  
  
Sakura jumped around in delight when she heard that. Eriol couldn't help but smile at her,  
  
'This is gonna be one interesting year.'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
time for r+r now! Just simply click the button below, choosing submit review! =D simple, ain't it? 


	3. Painful Memories

updating again! hehe~ apparently my work will nv be flawless~ but flames n comments will still be accepted! =P thx for all those ppl hu corrected me!  
  
LilAznMunchkin - oopsies~ thx for telling me that! Me did a bit of editing already~ thx!!  
  
Lily of the Shadow - me not sure how they greet each other in medieval time so gomen! hehe~ Sakura plays around wif the letters of her last name* fiddling wif letters r my style.hehe~  
  
moezy-chan n KawaiinessPnay n everyone else- arigatou for ur support!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Painful Memories  
  
The next day was the first proper day of starting lessons. Sakura was both lucky and unlucky when she found the list of students in her class. She was fortunately in the same class as Syaoran and Eriol, but so was Grafter, that was the unfortunate part. The first lesson of the day was at the fields, where the awaited for their master's appearance, when Sakura brought up the subject.  
  
"Syaoran, what did you tell Grafter the other night?"  
  
Eriol grinned devilishly and Syaoran couldn't help but allow a small smile to tug at his lips. "Stop grinning and tell me!" Sakura demanded angrily, nearly stomping her foot to accent her impatience.  
  
"Don't worry Aku, you're bound to know sooner or later." Eriol replied, still grinning like a chesire cat. "I can guarantee that." she heard Syaoran mutter.  
  
She opened her mouth to argue but her cry was interrupted by the arrival of their master.  
  
The teacher was young and tall with jet-black hair that covered half of his forehead and he wore a dead set serious expression on his face. Sakura gulped and decided it wouldn't be best to get on his bad side.  
  
"I am your Instructor and you will call me Sir Touya."  
  
He looked around the class and looked predominantly at Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"I am a fair person and will not give advantages to particular people.that includes the both of you, your Highness." The note of restraint was hinted when he kept rom growling out the last word.  
  
"Ack!" Sakura cried, gaping at them in shock. Why didn't they tell her that they were royalties?! Syaoran merely scowled.  
  
"Now as you know, I am here to teach you jousting and fighting with weapons such as staff and archery whilst standing, normal riding and track riding. Of course, there are more that that and the list goes on." Touya paused, then continued,  
  
"Muscles being torn, bruised and even broken bones are occasional visitors," He grinned darkly and Sakura was near positive he had fangs, "They come around everyday." Everyone sweat-dropped with moans of hopeless exasperation.  
  
'I suppose my Gift with healing ability will come in useful.' Sakura thought.  
  
"First thing first," Touya grinned again, clapping his hands together. "Warm ups! Half an hour of continuous sit-ups and half an hour of push- ups. If I catch anyone idling, it'll be running around the track 5 times every night for a week. Begin now."  
  
The whole class groaned, 'This is gonna be a long day.'  
  
By lunchtime, she had practiced how to fall properly and get up at about 100 times, learned the basics of staff fighting, creating multi-coloured bruises everywhere, and forced to ride with a stubborn horse. She was tired to the bone and still couldn't find the time to ask the other two. At last, she found them washing their faces. She went up to them and asked,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me who you were at the first place!"  
  
Syaoran dried his face with a towel and looked at her. Water dripped down from his hair, his fringes covering parts of his eyes. She blushed for some reason. 'Why are you blushing? Stop it Sakura!'  
  
"Would it matter that much if we told you?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Well.no, not really," she admitted slowly, "But."  
  
Eriol smiled, "We're not that special, Aku. Syaoran's a prince and happens to be the next heir in line to the Li Kingdom. I'm a cousin of his that grew up in the same palace courts as him. Now that we've 'introduced' ourselves, let's go hit the kitchen, I'm starving."  
  
At the mention of the Li Kingdom, she felt weird, as if something she had forgotten was trying to resurface.... Something important.  
  
"Well, are you gonna come or not? We're not gonna wait for you forever, you know." Syaoran said impatiently, his foot nearly tapping against the floor.  
  
After lunch, there were 4 other lessons; History, Tactic Studies, Nobility Manners, and Arithmetic. By the end of the day, she was exhausted and had nearly fallen asleep on her feet more than once. She went to her room and made sure the doors were locked before taking a bath. She knew of the risk and the possibility of getting found out. Even more important, of being discovered as the next royal Kinomoto, Princess Sakura. She took her time in the warm bath and put on a set of clean clothes. She sat at her desk and got ready to do her homework. From her pocket, she took out a ring. Memories flooded in.  
  
~Memories~  
  
"Sakura!" she heard her mother's voice cry desperatly, "Take the cards away and run! Cards, protect your mistress! Run Sakura!"  
  
A little girl with auburn bangs held the cards tightly to her chest, gripping them with her life, emerald eyes filled with tears.  
  
"No, Mommy! No!"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Go, honey. I love you with all my heart and I'll be there for you at all times."  
  
The girl held tightly to her mother's hand, but someone pulled her away. The ring on her mother's finger slid and was clutched inside the hand of the little girl.  
  
-Bang-  
  
The door was knocked down and soldiers came in. The last thing she heard from her mother was: You'll have to kill me to get past...  
  
~End of Memories~  
  
Soundlessly, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Mother..." she whispered.  
  
Someone disturbed her thoughts and knocked at her door. She wiped the tears off her face and opened the door.  
  
"Surprise." Spoke a deep, male voice.  
  
"Huh!" she gasped, "Ja-Jason Grafter!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Cliff hanger? keke* R+R time now! =P  
  
And she has a Beta Reader! Me! Beta Reader! (Insert corny laughs) Whelp... -_-;; I AM working n a CCS Fic meself, so, yeah, you get to listen to both of us now. Since I assisted in the revising of this story.  
  
Yes, now u hav to listen to both of us coz she's helping me revise it~ haha* [repeatin her words aren't I?] 


	4. Join the choir!

i hav to admit that i did read alanna's first adventure and that was how I thought up this fanfic, but yet i have to state that the rest of the story doesn't contain things alike to Duke Roger or the disease...anywayz! read on! i'm actually updating so fast...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3~ Join the choir!  
  
Grafter appeared in front of her, smirking,  
  
"Not so brave now are you without your royal friends!" he said smugly.  
  
He pushed her and entered her room, followed by his group.  
  
'Damn.I can't use my Sakura Cards in front of so many people!'  
  
"What do you want? Get outta my room!" she demanded.  
  
"Chill, brat. We just came here to give you a little visit." He grinned, "The sooner we get started, the sooner it'll be over..."  
  
They started to pull her curtains, flipped the bed over, graffiti the room- basically messing her whole room up.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your ass out of my room!"  
  
They ignored her. Grafter walked up to her and got hold of her shoulder, ready to punch. She twisted herself out, and double flipped back. They were in a fighting stance, prepared to attack and block. However, his friends had stopped what they were doing and got ready to help their leader. The chance of her winning was low. She glanced around herself and spat out,  
  
"You're just a coward without your friends!"  
  
They stopped and looked intently at Grafter.  
  
"Oh, so you're challenging me to a duel, eh?"  
  
She glared back.  
  
"Guys, wait for me outside. Knock if you see any teachers or his two royal friends. I'm staying here to kick some senses in this ass of his."  
  
Sakura snorted, "In your dreams!"  
  
Once they closed the door, she grasped her chance and chanted,  
  
"Key of the Stars, with powers burning bright, reveal your true from to me and shine your light! I, Sakura, order you! Release!"  
  
Her star pendant gradually transformed into a staff and hovered down to its mistress' hand. She caught it and recited the spell,  
  
"Illusion! Dispell and release!"  
  
Illusions surrounded Grafter and whilst he was in a confused condition, Sakura landed a punch on his face.  
  
"This is for revenge."  
  
She punched again.  
  
"This is a reminder for you to stay well away from me and my friends."  
  
Last but not the least, she punched nice and hard near his crotch.  
  
"And this, is for hitting a lady."  
  
By the time she had landed her second punch, he was unconscious. All she has to do now is find a way to get him out of her room.  
  
"Strength! Dispell and release!"  
  
She opened the door and dumped him on the floor. She smiled sweetly at his friends and locked her door before they could react. She sighed and winced at the sight of her room. 'Great...and I haven't even started my homework..."  
  
She began to have a bit of a headache, thinking how she should clean this place up when another knock came from the door.  
  
"Go away! I'm sleeping!" she hissed.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it to me." The voice belonged to Eriol, "We heard some noise downstairs and we saw Grafter going down just now. We thought we'd come and check on you. Can you let us in now?"  
  
"No, it's alright." She panicked, "I uh, fell out of bed."  
  
"Did anyone tell you, you can't lie? Open the door please."  
  
She sighed. She reluctantly opened the door and stood in a way so they can't see the sight of her room. Unfortunately, Syaoran and Eriol were both taller than her by a head or so.  
  
"You fell out of bed as well as flipping it over." Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And your curtains are wrecked because you fell out of bed," Syaoran continued.  
  
"The wallpaper's been redecorated too,"  
  
"You prefer to do your homework on the other side of the desk?"  
  
"Oops, I almost stepped on your scrolls of paper!"  
  
They were chorusing now.  
  
"Okay! Enough!" she sighed, "The story can be told later, but right now, I've really gotta get my room back to normal..."  
  
They grinned, "Let us help."  
  
With the help of Syaoran and Eriol, they turned the bed and desk over, and helped fix the curtains. By the time they had cleared everything except for the walls, it was past midnight.  
  
"Thanks guys, if it wasn't for you I would've been standing here, still scowling."  
  
They grinned, "Anytime for a kiddo." They chorused again.  
  
"Are you guys in the choir by any chance?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we used to," Syaoran played along.  
  
"But we were so good looking that the audience only listened to us but not the others," Eriol (who else?) joined in.  
  
"So we got kicked out at the end." Syaoran finished off, both grinning like mad.  
  
"Right....before you leave me to rest, I.am.not.a.kiddo!"  
  
That night she had everything but a dreamless sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Sweetie, come over here for a moment, Mommy's got something to show you."  
  
A little girl ran over to her mom, her auburn curls bouncing along with her. Her cheerfulness lightened everyone's heart in the room. An elegant lady with long grey, wavy hair lifted her daughter onto her lap.  
  
"Look, this is a picture of the Li Kingdom."  
  
"Oooooooooh.pretty pretty!"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Yes pumpkin. When my Sakura-chan grows up, she'll marry the son of your mother's best friend, who has a boy named Syaoran. He's about the same age as you too. And when you marry him, you can live there with him. How does that sound? Would my Sakura-chan like that?"  
  
"Fun! Fun!" the little girl squealed with glee.  
  
~End of dream~  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura woke up, her sheets dampened with sweat. 'Of course! No wonder it sounded so familiar at the mention of Li Kingdom! We had an engagement!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R+R time!! hehe~ need to rest now for rushin this chapter....=P 


	5. A maid?

Updation time again! =P I just wanna tell you guys how happy I am when I received those reviews...arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Special thx to:  
  
KawaiiLilBlossom+LilWolf, KawaiinessPnay, Autumn Ann, colourless, Robyn of Sherwood, kawaiitenshisakura, silv3rang3l, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Phoenixia- Destiny-Past, sakura_li, MeMe, Ray, friends, moezy-chan, hehe , Ninetales122, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Draco Luva, Phoenix Angel Guardian+aiseki no kokoro! Arigatou for your reviews...! sniff sniff~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: A maid?  
  
"Oy! Aku! AKU!" The loud bass voice boomed into Sakura's ear, snapping her harshly out of her daydream. "Hoe!!!" She cried to accent her surprise. She looked around quickly to see who had yelled at her. "Welcome back to the planet Earth." Syaoran muttered as she glanced at him. Sakura smiled weakly and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Hehe, yeah, sorry guys, guess I zoned out for a sec." She replied as a large sweatdrop formed on each of the trio's heads. Eriol laughed whilst Syaoran heaved a sigh and dropped his forehead into his palm to signify his exasperation. "What's wrong with you these days, Aku? You've been staring into space so much, its starting to creep ME out." He mumbled. Sakura looked at her fingers as she began to poke them together, as if contemplating a pathetic answer.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ever since that dream, Sakura has been staring into space a lot more often than usual and they were starting to get worried. She glanced at Syaoran and saw him staring at her with concern. She avoided his gaze and doubted whether he remembered he had an engagement with the Kinomotos or not...  
  
"I think our Aku's been staying inside for too long. Why don't we take a break and go out for a stroll in the marketplace?" Eriol suggested, slapping a hand on Sakura's back.  
  
"Did you know the word market originally came from India? It was formed by a man called Imboshka who." Yamazaki said, he probably was still talking, but Sakura had already started ignoring him, you could only fall for the guy's stories for so long before you figured out he wanted attention.  
  
Syaoran emitted a stretched out yawm as he excersized him limbs, a growl rising in his throat as he replied, "Sounds great to me. I need to get a present for Yelan anyway."  
  
It was the beginning of November and to celebrate Queen Yelan's birthday, they had been given 3 whole days to themselves. The trio had turned into close friends and about a month ago, Yamazaki the wise young blabbermouth joined them.  
  
They left towards the bazaar in the afternoon and sounds of "Hoe!" began to ring all over the place as Sakura got overexcited.  
  
She squealed, "Look at this! Isn't this just adorable? ... Syaoran!... Eriol! Yamazaki!"  
  
They came over to see what she was getting so excited about but immediately sweat-dropped once they realized that Aku's feminine side had once again kicked in. It happened every once in a while and they soon just brushed it off as having a split personality.  
  
"Um...Aku? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Yamazaki couldn't believe his own eyes, of course, he also couldn't believe that Aku was acting like a girl, and in public..  
  
"Yeah...that's a-...." Eriol trailed off in embarrassment.  
  
"...-A teddy bear, you're holding." Syaoran finished it off for him. Sakura stared at them in confusion. A minute of silence passed....finally, Sakura realized what she had just done and she was supposed to be a boy! She decided to use her "split persona" scapegoat and snapped her head back..  
  
"Eh? What are you guys staring at- Ack! What am I holding!??" She cried, tossing the bear back into the pile of stuffed animals.  
  
The already large sweat drops that had been implanted on the heads of her three friends increased in size. She gave the orange bear-like toy one last look and hurried on. Making sure to give her friends dirty looks as if she was blaming them for making her hold the stuffed toy. It was then when she saw something that caught her attention. It was a girl in rags, shivering beside an alley. Her face was covered with dirt and abnormally pale. Her dark hair, long and tangled, clumped down on her shoulders. Sakura kneeled down.  
  
"Please, sir! Take me in as a servant! Maid! Anything sir! I can cook, clean, tidy rooms, do the laundry! Please, sir!" The girl begged Sakura, clasping her hands together pathetically.  
  
She took pity on her and glanced at Syaoran. She did her famous puppy face. He sweat-dropped and gave in.  
  
"Well...as long as you pay for her yourself, it's not against the rules to keep a maid..." Before he could add on anymore, Sakura had lunged at him, giving him the manliest hug that she could muster, nearly picking him up. Realising that the bundle in her arms was beginning to flail, she released him and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Oops, hehe, sorry about that..." She muttered weakly before turning around to talk to the petite girl. Luckily, she hadn't noticed the faint blush that had arisen on Syaoran's cheeks.  
  
"I can hire you I guess, but we're heading to the palace and punishments there can be severe." Sakura began, but soon trailed off as she saw the girl's face brighten with joy. Sakura couldn't help but think, 'Poor thing.' Somehow, the girl reminded her of someone back home, in the Kinomoto Kingdom. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Let's get going, we'll need to clean you up later." She said, motioning with her hand for the girl to follow. Syaoran was still gasping for air while Eriol and Yamazaki laughed at their friend's lack of oxygen. The stopped suddenly as they realised Sakura had meant business.  
  
"What? Aku, you mean she's gonna stay with you?" Yamazaki joked, poking Sakura in the shoulder.  
  
Sakura scowled, "Ha-ha, as if she'll be safe with you!" She shot back.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol chorused, "Oooooh, whipped..." in the background.  
  
All of this caused the girl to giggle, clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
-_- Frame Skip. -_-  
  
The two of them entered Sakura's room. The air was stuffed with awkward silence as Sakura gave the girl a quick tour.  
  
"Soo... uh.what's your name?" Sakura finally asked.  
  
"Tomoyo, sir." The girl replied, looking down.If she had kept looking at Sakura, she would have noticed the disbelief written all over the girl's face.  
  
"To-Tomoyo?" Sakura stuttered. Tomoyo squeaked and looked up.  
  
"Yes, sir- ack!" She cried out, becoming the second victim to Sakura's doomsday hug. Tomoyo eeped as Sakura even began to twirl her around. Tomoyo was confused and of course, not sure of how to react. Sakura released the stunned girl and cried out,  
  
"Tomoyo! It's me! Sakura!" This time, it was Tomoyo who had disbelief etched on her face.  
  
"Sa-Sakura, Prin-Princess Sakura?!"  
  
Both of them squealed. They couldn't believe their luck. Tomoyo had been Sakura's maid in the past ever since they were small. They had shared secrets with each other and even shared the same room. They had lost each other in the wild scene to escape as Sakura was pulled back into the forest and Tomoyo towards the countryside. Now that they had found each other, Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh my Lord! Sakura! I've been searching all over for you ever since that day." A sad smile formed on their faces.  
  
"Well, at least we're together now. Best of all, we're both safe."  
  
"Um...Sakura, why are you disguised as a boy? How did you hide your, uh, you know... And nice room you've got." Her eyes filled with curiousity.  
  
"It's...a long story. I'll fill you in later. Just so you know, I have to put tape around my chest. Lets just say that I'm a little more resistant to pain than before... First, we better get you washed and cleaned. You can go and take a shower whilst I go and find you some clothes." She said, wincing in memory..... Tomoyo nodded and they hugged each other one last time before departing to do their own tasks. Outside a boy with cold blue eyes passed by and stopped at the door. He listened to their conversation and sneered. Just then, someone was fiddling with the doorknob. He immediately disappeared out of sight as his enemy, Aku, came out...  
  
*~Meanwhile at Syaoran's Room~*  
  
He leaned against his door, confused and gripping just below his own chest as a lone thought ran through his head 'I swear to God, I felt bumps on Aku's chest just then...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thx for reading! Plz stay tune to the next chapter, coming up soon...[hopefully] hehe~ reviews might help! haha*  
  
Beta Reader; Yeah, I thought a few of you were wondering how any girl would have been able to hide her chest when she's getting sweaty and junk all the time. -.- Ehehe... 


	6. Author's note

****NOTE**** for sum reason, I can't load my next chapter up...but I'll keep tryin till I can!~ soz guys! ****NOTE**** 


	7. A couple together

Chapter UP! Thx for ur reviews too guys! If u couldn't read it last time, then enjoy the story below!  
  
+~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~+  
  
A couple together  
  
The holidays past in a blink of an eye and the next thing they knew, they were out in the sun again having their training. Syaoran kept the thought to himself but still; he couldn't help blushing at times. They all didn't recognize Tomoyo when she came out after her bath. Her hair was black and silky, brushed back and tied halfway into a bun. Her skin was fair and white and her amethyst eyes showed warmth. After every training, she would offer apples and fresh fruit to everyone, and they all felt grateful for them. Even Grafter murmured 'thanks'.  
  
Today, Touya allowed them to swim in the lake and nearly everyone was in the lake now. Eriol and Syaoran took off their shirt too, showing their muscular chest. Sakura looked the other way round, trying to find some excuse for herself.  
  
"C'mon, Aku! Take that sticky shirt off and swim with us!" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Nah. It's alright."  
  
"Stop being so shy! At least we're not asking you to take your pants off!" Yamazaki tried to pull her in, but luckily, Tomoyo came to her rescue.  
  
"Aku, didn't you promise to let me help you take measurements? Your clothes are wearing out."  
  
"Oh yah, I forgot. Gomen, Yamazaki. I'll see you guys later!" she told the others.  
  
With that, the two of them disappeared into the palace. Yamazaki ruffled his hair, "What's wrong with swimming?"  
  
Syaoran watched them go, apparently deep in thoughts. Seeing his chance, Eriol squirted water onto his cousin's face. Everyone was still, attention all on them. Syaoran slowly turned around and glared. Eriol smiled meekly and turned to escape. Syaoran, however, plunged onto him and the water fight began.  
  
Time past and soon, it was snowing. Training had to be done indoors and everyone started to become restless. One afternoon, Sakura was finding Tomoyo when Grafter lured her into one corner. He smirked when he saw her.  
  
"What do you want Grafter. I don't have the time to talk to cowards." Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"Bet you do." He leaned towards her and whispered, "Sakura. Isn't it against the law to enter the palace courts as a girl?"  
  
Sakura stiffened. How on earth did he know?  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Sakura? Look, I'm in a hurry and I have no time to play with your imaginary friend Sakura or whatever."  
  
She made her way out. She had to find Tomoyo now.  
  
"It's alright. I've got all the time I need." He said loudly. He lowered his voice and whispered, " You're gonna pay, Sakura..."  
  
That evening, Tomoyo was heading back to Sakura's room when she saw Grafter in front. Sakura had told her what had happened in the afternoon and turned around to walk the other way. Unfortunately, he saw her and cornered her.  
  
"Tomoyo, I need to talk to you." Grafter began.  
  
Her mind raced, "How about tomorrow? I've got to take these things to my master." She fibbed, anxious to get away.  
  
"No! I mean it's urgent." He stared into her eyes, "Tomoyo, ever since I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Please be mine."  
  
Tomoyo was surprised but clearly had no feelings for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Grafter, but I'm only loyal to my master...."  
  
He was mad now and reddened with anger.  
  
"Aku, that bastard again! Do you think I don't know! Or are you playing dumb with me?" shouted Grafter.  
  
He forced Tomoyo to kiss him, but was punched at the abs by her.  
  
"Don't underestimate me." She smiled innocently. She had the Gift, as well as martial art lessons with Sakura ever since she was small. Her Gift comes in useful in casting spells and charms on clothes, but in situations like this, it was pretty much useless. Eriol arrived in time to see Grafter gaining up on her again.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Eriol demanded and pushed him back.  
  
"Whatever I'm doing is basically none of your business!" growled Grafter.  
  
He headed towards Eriol and punched him but missed. Instead, he gave the chance for Eriol to counterattack.  
  
"You disgraced the name of us gentlemen, not that you were one. Don't ever let me see you with her again." He emphasised the last word and took Tomoyo hand-in-hand away from Grafter.  
  
"You all right, Tomoyo?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. Thanks, sir." She replied.  
  
He smiled warmly, "Call me Eriol."  
  
After a short silence, they both blushed and Eriol realized he was still holding her hand. He let go of it.  
  
"Uh.I better return to Aku's room, he's probably waiting for me." She said.  
  
"I'll go back with you then." He offered.  
  
"Thanks." She tinted pink.  
  
On their way back, Eriol slipped her hands back into his.  
  
+~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~+  
  
hope u enjoyed it! This chapter's short but I thought it was pretty sweet...hehe~ =D once again! R+R and thx to these special ppl out there!  
  
Phoenixia-Destiny-Past, linda-liu, kawaii kitty5, AnimeObsessionFantasy, MeMe, KawaiiLilBlossom+LilWolf, KawaiinessPnay, Midnight Yume-chan, MagicKnightNancy, Rani, Lily of the Shadow, *****, meinien, Rikku-chan6, Animefan2017 and Chikara-Carrie! FirexAngel, AkaneKitten, Bloodlust Night, crystalshower, LiLbLueangeL, Onigiri Momoko, Midnight Passion, darkcherry, naria4!  
  
Soz guys if I'm speeding the story a bit too fast... 


	8. A little favour from Tomoyo

sniff sniff~ over 100 reviews....I lub u guys so much! hehe~ enjoy the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little favour from Tomoyo  
  
"Oh Eriol-!" Sakura called, her voice rang across the hallway. Syaoran was behind her heels, grinning and smirking at the same time.  
  
"Where did you go last night, my dear cousin?" He asked Eriol.  
  
"I uh.she.we." stammered Eriol, flushing pink.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura roared with laughter, both clutching their stomach.  
  
"Hoe!"  
  
"Ouch."  
  
They had banged their heads together and were throbbing with pain. They rubbed the spot and saw both of them were doing the same action. They blushed and looked away.  
  
"Stop teasing him guys," Yamazaki joined in.  
  
Eriol looked at him gratefully.  
  
"Save it for later when they start snogging!"  
  
The hall filled with their hysterical laughter. Eriol gave them all a murderous look.  
  
Sakura felt happy for her friend. Tomoyo had told her what had happened between her, Grafter and Eriol. She was extremely lucky to find the one for her. But the thought that Grafter knew was worrying her.  
  
"Aku?"  
  
"Yah, what?"  
  
"You look pale."  
  
"Oh.really?"  
  
They exchanged glances,  
  
"Never mind, let's get to our classes now or else we're gonna be late. I don't wanna spend my Christmas in detention."  
  
Finally, Christmas came and soon it was Christmas Eve. The five of them gathered inside Syaoran's room and for the first time, Sakura finally got to see how his room looks like.  
  
"It's very...green." Sakura commented.  
  
There were green curtains, green bed sheets, green wallpaper.almost everything was green.  
  
They sat on his bed and chatted for a while until Tomoyo came up with a suggestion to kill time. Her eyes became stars and Sakura suddenly had a bad feeling.  
  
"Do you guys mind doing me a favour? I designed some new dresses, but I couldn't find anyone to try them for me..." she began.  
  
She looked at Eriol and did a puppy face.  
  
The others mouthed 'No! Say NO Eriol!'  
  
Eriol sighed.  
  
"I give in." he said.  
  
A drop of sweat appeared on the rest of his friends.  
  
"Aku."Tomoyo advanced.  
  
Sakura headed for the door, but Tomoyo grabbed and pulled her back, her eyes shining dangerously.  
  
"Tomoyo.I would love to help you but I-" she tried to explain, her mind racing fast for any excuses. Unfortunately, she knows Sakura only too well.  
  
"No excuses!" she demanded.  
  
At the end, they were all defeated by her and were forced to help her try on her new dresses. Yamazaki entered the changing room first and with the help of Tomoyo, he came back out with a dress made out of red velvet. It had a low V cut at the top but since it was Yamazaki who wore it, it wasn't much use.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think it's a bit too tight around the waist here." He said.  
  
"Of course not! Don't be silly. Ladies like us don't have a big waist like yours." She replied.  
  
He mimicked a high-pitched voice and said,  
  
"Would anyone like to have a dance with me?" He put a sexy pose but was rejected. The whole room filled with laughter. Next that followed was Eriol and Syaoran. Both of them flushed when they saw there were pads on their chest.  
  
"Hey! How come I didn't get that?" whined Yamazaki, jokingly.  
  
"Not that it'll come in useful on you." All of them retorted.  
  
Finally, it was Sakura's turn. Once they got inside the changing room, she whispered,  
  
"Tomoyo! What happens if they found out?"  
  
"Calm down Sakura, they won't know and it's gonna be fun! Besides, when was the last time you had wore a dress?" she urged.  
  
Sakura sighed, 'Long enough for me to forget.'  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
From outside, they could hear Tomoyo squeal. Sakura came out of the changing room as Tomoyo sat on Eriol's lap. Yamazaki and Eriol whistled and applauded. Syaoran just sat there and looked at her, turning into deep crimson. She wore a long, silky, spaghetti strap dress with pink and white frills at the bottom. The dressed hugged her every curve perfectly and ever since that day she had left, she finally felt like a girl. She noticed Syaoran staring at her and blushed slightly.  
  
"You look like a 'real' girl, Aku." Yamazaki commented.  
  
"Only due to Tomoyo's great sewing skill." Sakura glared at her dangerously, "Tomoyo, we sacrificed ourselves already to help you try on your dresses. Can you give mercy and let us go now? AFTER you help me take this dress off!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and went back inside the changing room to help her. After they were done, Yamazaki departed to his own room and Eriol asked for permission to have an evening stroll with Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran were alone now.  
  
"Well I better go back to my room now." She said.  
  
"I'll accompany you, in case Grafter or anyone shows up." Syaoran offered.  
  
It was a short walk and soon they arrived at her room. As she was about to go in, Syaoran spoke.  
  
"Uh...Aku,"  
  
"Yah?" She turned round.  
  
"I-I've got something for you." He stammered and handed her a package.  
  
She opened it and gasped. It was the orange bear-looking toy she had saw the other day in the bazaar! He looked at her to see her surprised. She was smiling and holding the bear as if it was treasure. He felt his heart beating faster by the second. She remembered she had made some chocolate cookies to give him last night, but just didn't have the courage to take it out with her...  
  
"Um...can you wait a sec?" she asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
After a while, she came back out with a decorated box.  
  
"This is for you." she said shyly.  
  
He opened it, startled since he hasn't expected her to give anything to him. He laughed when he opened it and said,  
  
"You sure this isn't poisonous?"  
  
Sakura prepared to snatch it back, but Syaoran blocked her.  
  
"Hey I was just kidding!" he joked.  
  
She pouted and stepped on his foot deliberately.  
  
"Oops, didn't see your feet there." She accidentally slipped, but Syaoran caught her just in time.  
  
"You clumsy kiddo." He laughed.  
  
"I'm not a kiddo!" she demanded once more.  
  
Just as she was about to get up, their faces were brought up so close that their noses touched. Both of them blushed furiously and Syaoran released her.  
  
"Um.it's.getting late now. Merry Christmas Syaoran." She got up and opened her door. He replied softly, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Syaoran sighed and leaned against the wall as the door closed.  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. Is it allowed to let a girl enter the training courts?" asked Grafter.  
  
"You know the rules, Grafter. Cut the crap." Syaoran replied coldly.  
  
They were at the stables, caring for their horses. The two of them were alone.  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering." He smirked, "So how's the girly doing?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't have time to mess around with you."  
  
"You don't know?" Grafter sniggered and continued, "I think the name's Sakura instead of Aku. Don't you think the name suits her better?"  
  
Syaoran pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Don't insult him like that."  
  
"Him?" He pushed back, "There are more than one meaning to things. You're a smart boy, Syaoran."  
  
With that, he left the barn, leaving Syaoran to digest what he had just meant.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
once again guys, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooo much! +=hugz*=+ hope u guys liked it! R+R time now! Arigatou! 


	9. More clues for her birthday

Soz for the lateless of updating...this chapter's not revised yet but it will be soon. The past chapters n future chapters will hopefully be revised soon too, so please give us the patience! N once again, thx to babylilzimm@hotmail.com hu's helping me revise them n also thx to cutie kat hu also offered. Thanks to all ur support out there too!! I'm suddenly thankin too many ppl....haha~  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
More clues for her birthday  
  
Birds chirped and the snow melted. The small buds on the trees showed the first sign of spring. It was finally March and training was outside again. For the first time, Syaoran was called to attend meetings with his father, the King, and other major councillors. Eriol occasionally went to the meetings as well, leaving only Sakura and Yamazaki. She didn't feel right when Syaoran wasn't there during the lessons. She didn't notice it, but Tomoyo did. When they were alone, Tomoyo burst out into giggles and Sakura, confused, asked her what was so funny. Tomoyo sighed and thought to herself, 'Sakura, you are so dense.'  
  
"Tomoyo, tell me.what's so funny?" asked Sakura.  
  
She smiled at her friend, "Don't you see? You're missing Syaoran, Aku."  
  
"N-no! Why would I miss him!" stammered Sakura.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I'm so surprised you're not admitting it, plus even realizing it."  
  
"Tomoyo!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran and the other councillors were having an important meeting.  
  
"This is outrageous," one of the spokesmen said, "How dare they raid our villages and disguises themselves as bandits!"  
  
"They are apparently asking for a war here!" agreed another.  
  
"Calm down," Syaoran leaned forward, hands together underneath his chin, "We have no proof or whatsoever that it was them who attacked our villages, and no matter how bad our terms are with them, we are not on war unless we sign the paper saying so."  
  
"Yes, your Highness. But we're on the edge now. The Tamsett Kingdom is pushing the blames of the catastrophe of the Kinomoto Kingdom 10 years ago." The first councillor replied.  
  
"But I thought we were allies. My mother and father were close friends with them. We even had an engagement."  
  
"We were, your Highness. However, they said we attacked the Kinomoto Kingdom because we wanted the Sakura Cards."  
  
"Apparently, it is them who is after the Cards. Since Princess Sakura was engaged to you, your Highness, the Tamsetts cannot get hold of the cards."  
  
"However," the first continued, "The body of Princess Sakura was nowhere to be found. We assume she is not alive anymore, but the Tamsetts accused us of hiding her right now. This is a portrait of Princess Sakura, painted at the age of 3."  
  
They handed him a picture of a little girl. She was smiling innocently, sitting on a swing, attached to a big cherry blossom tree. The wind brushed against her honey brown hair and the tree swayed with petals falling down. She looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"If Princess Sakura is still alive, she will be about thirteen now, a year or two younger than you, your Highness. This is a brief profile of her." The ambassador gave Syaoran a piece of paper with all the information written in it. He skimmed through the information.  
  
"April 1st? Her birthday's coming up?" He made a note to himself.  
  
"Yes, your Highness." They replied.  
  
Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.he wrote down the name several time and decided to switch the letters around for a bit when it suddenly hit him. Of course! If the name was spelt the other way round, it would be Aku's name! He wasn't sure though. The flashback between him and Grafter drifted back. Was this all a coincidence or.is it really true.?  
  
"We'll continue this meeting tomorrow. Dismiss." He stated.  
  
He joined the group and followed them to lunch. They noticed he was quieter than usual and when they asked, he said nothing.  
  
Soon it was the end of March. Tomoyo knew Sakura's birthday was coming up, and she didn't want her to have a lonely one so she decided to give her a surprise party. When she told the other guys about it, they all agreed. Syaoran felt confused. Aku was turning out to be a she.He sighed.  
  
"Syaoran!" Eriol snapped his fingers.  
  
"Huh? Yah, what?" he said, coming back to reality.  
  
"Go and get Aku, the party's about to start. Remember; just tell him we were looking for him. Don't mention anything about a party." Eriol reminded him again.  
  
"'k." replied Syaoran.  
  
In the palace garden, Sakura was sitting on a branch of a blossom tree. It was full moon that night and it shone brightly at her. She closed her eyes and chanted,  
  
"Flowery!" Cherry blossom petals floated down on her.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me...Mother, I miss you so much..." she whispered, tears unwillingly flowing down her face.  
  
Syaoran finally found her. He approached her and saw her crying. He purposely walked noisily towards her just in case. She heard him and quickly wiped the tears off her face. He swiftly swung up and sat next to her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
"You joined me already without asking." She laughed and relaxed a bit.  
  
They sat in silence for a minute or two.  
  
"Care if I borrow your shoulder for a while?" she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're borrowing it already." They laughed again and watched the moon quietly.  
  
Syaoran blushed when he realized what he had just said. 'Poor thing.' he thought. "Aku, I." he paused, "I forgot what I was gonna say. Never mind. Anyway,  
  
Tomoyo's looking for you, let's get back in."  
  
He jumped down from the branch and landed flawlessly. He opened his arms, ready to catch her. Sakura, however, chose to land next to him and perfectly too. She blew him a raspberry and ran in. He sighed and muttered, "Squirt.". He smiled inwardly and headed back in as well. Sakura had reached the entrance by now.  
  
"Hurry up you slowpoke!" she shouted, her cheerful laughter rang through the air.  
  
As they opened the door, a loud bang greeted them.  
  
"Surprise!" They shouted, "Happy Birthday Aku!"  
  
She was speechless, stunned.  
  
"I-I." she turned around, "You knew this Syaoran?"  
  
He nodded, grinning. All of a sudden, she broke into sobs. They all panicked, not sure what to do. It was an awkward situation. In between several snivels, they managed to make out something like, "Thanks [sniff] guys [sniff] this [hiccup] is like the best [sniff/hiccup] birthday I've ever [sniff] had for 10 [hiccup] years."  
  
They laughed when they finally heard what she said. They spent the rest of the night partying till late.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ hopefully that was a bit better? Okee.hav no idea what I'm talking bout but I do no that it's near 12 am n I hav to get sum sleep now~ nite guys! Reviews just so I can get a sweet dream? hehe~  
  
just another thank-you note to eh...mind if I call u beta babe? It's a shorter name u see...hehe~ thx! 


	10. A beginning to a battle

Finally updating again...short chapter...not exactly in the mood....don't hav a lot to say so...on with the story....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The beginning to a battle  
  
"We're officially on war." Syaoran announced.  
  
Nobody said a thing.  
  
During the past three months the number of times of meetings rapidly increased and they knew it was just a matter of time when they would go on war. They had all been expecting it, sooner or later. He sighed. He was hoping the two Kingdoms could have a treaty, but the Tamsetts were demanding too much. "I'm afraid we'll have to join the battle to fight and protect our country. We're leaving two days later. Details will be told tomorrow. Some of us will be at the front line, and some of us will be staying behind to defend." Silence. Everyone was still. Tomoyo glanced worriedly at Sakura and Eriol. She knew for sure she couldn't stop Eriol, but Sakura didn't belong in the battlefields.  
  
The next day, all armies gathered together in the big hall. They were then assigned to their positions. Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura were all assigned to the front line in Troop 1, and Yamazaki was assigned to help stay back in the palace and defend.  
  
That evening, as Sakura was getting ready for tomorrow, a knock came from her door. She opened it, surprised to find Syaoran standing outside. She allowed him in and told him Tomoyo was out, probably with Eriol. They sat on her bed for a few moments, when Syaoran finally went straight into the topic.  
  
"Aku, I've changed your position with Yamazaki." She abruptly stood up,  
  
"Why?" Syaoran's face remained expressionless.  
  
"'Cos I feel that it'll suit you better and at the very least, you'll be safer there." He replied calmly.  
  
She was raging with fury now. Was he trying to say she's not as good as Yamazaki? She stomped across the room, opened the door, and was ready to ask her guest to leave.  
  
"No! Wait, Sakura!"  
  
She turned around and stared at him. Syaoran mentally punched himself. How could he let slip? Sakura felt speechless.  
  
"How...you-" she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Sakura, I knew who you were a long time ago.and I've realized my feelings for you." He walked closer to her and looked deeply into her emerald eyes, "I can't let you get into danger! I need to find you safe and sound so I can make you into the happiest Princess history will ever have written."  
  
He embraced her into his strong arms, curling his arms around her slim waist. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. First Syaoran tells her he knows her real identity. Next minute he proposes! She felt confused; she had feelings towards him but.she wasn't expecting anything like this. She told herself to follow her own heart. Before she knew it, they were in a tender and passionate kiss. Tomoyo chose to go in at that very moment. They all stopped in their track and looked at each other.  
  
"Oops.I'll come back again later! Just continue with what you were doing! Hohoho." she added cheerfully before closing the door again.  
  
A drop of sweat appeared at the back of their head, not sure whether to laugh or not in a situation like this. At the end, Sakura burst out with giggles followed by Syaoran.  
  
It was finally the day. Sakura had to stay behind when Troop 1 went. She stood at the cliff, watching them go. Syaoran was in the lead on a horse with Eriol close behind. Syaoran glanced behind, apparently looking for her. She waved to him and he at last, found her. He waved back and mouthed 'I love you'. She mouthed back and whispered, "I'll be waiting for your return."  
  
No matter how hard Syaoran had tried to persuade her, she couldn't help thinking what would happen on the battlefields. What if Syaoran and Eriol gets into trouble? Suddenly, she had a plan. There were supposed to be a first aid camp, following Troop 1. Hardly anyone knew she and Yamazaki had changed positions. She secretly slipped out and followed the first aid troop. Nobody seemed to notice her. Her plan was going well so far.  
  
Two days had past and nothing much has happened. Gradually, injured soldiers were starting to come in and to Sakura's concern, more poured in within the hour. Soon, the first aid tent was filled with wounded regiments, more coming in by the second. No sign of Syaoran. The camp buzzed around like busy bees, trying to improve their conditions. Sakura had just finished healing someone with her Gift when she recognized someone. Yamazaki! She ran over to him. He was bleeding badly.  
  
"Yamazaki! Are you alright?" she panicked, quickly healing his wound.  
  
"I'm fine. Aku.How can you heal with." he was about to ask her about her Gift.  
  
"I'll explain later. How did you get yourself in this mess? Is Syaoran and Eriol alright?" she was really scared now; afraid she'll never be able to see Syaoran again.  
  
"We were attacked just now." he coughed and winced in pain, "They should still be fighting right now."  
  
Sakura finished healing him and laid him onto the bale of hay. They were in trouble. She had to help them! She apologised and prayed silently. She knew she shouldn't be leaving at a time like this, but if she doesn't leave now, more casualties will take place.  
  
She secretly slipped out and chanted, "Fly! Release and dispel!"  
  
Wings began to appear behind her back, but she forced it on to the side of her staff. Someone flying mid-air was eye-catching enough, with wings behind their back makes the matter even worse. She flew up and soon found the battlefield. She lowered herself slightly, trying to see well. -Clink- -Clang- The crashing of swords filled the air. She searched everywhere for him. The battleground was too chaotic. Syaoran was nowhere in sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yup.....short chapter~ the story's comin to an end soon! ah wellz... 


	11. Peace will come

Chapter 9!!!  
  
Sakura felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, stinging her pupils and threatening to leak down her rosy cheeks. "No!" Her inner mind roared, "She will not give up like this! She is stronger than that!" She closed her eyes, seeking to calm her screaming nerves. She breathed in deeply, releasing her aura and allowing it to flow out as she exhaled. The constant clash of metal and iron ran through her mind as the cries of men mingled with the terrified screeching of their injured and fatigue- filled steeds. And then, she sensed it, his being, his very soul and aura. The pure feeling reminded her of the colour green. Her opposite, yet the one closest to her. And he was near.  
  
~* Syaoran's POV*~  
  
Syaoran was far too occupied fighting the Tamsettian General to recognize the familiar aura that was vibrating to his far left. The General sneered from underneath his thick beard. The man's hair was matted around his face from underneath his helmet, yet was still bushy enough to stick out roughly at the edges.  
  
"Did your King send a mere child to do battle with us?" He sneered, exerting more pressure onto his sword and driving Syaoran backwards.  
  
Syaoran gritted his teeth, but allowed a smirk to shine through.  
  
"Was your Prince too weak to come and fight?" He asked cockily, stopping his backwards decent. The General frowned angrily and leapt back, gaining momentum and bringing the sword around to slash at Syaoran's stomach, only to have the young warrior block his attack. Syaoran leaned his weight to force the General's sword upward. The General twisted his arm into a right swing to once again clash swords with Syaoran. They each leaned forward, attempting to push the other back. The General gave Syaoran an ugly glare.  
  
"Do not insult our Prince." He snarled. Syaoran pushed him back and twisted the sword so that the General's own sword was sent flying.  
  
"The word 'child' is not for you to say, grandpa." Syaoran growled back. He was about to take his head, his sword was mere inches away, only a few seconds more-  
  
"Shield! Earthy! Sand! Mist! Release and dispel!"  
  
The cry echoed throughout the battlefield, but the voice rang throughout Syaoran's head. He snapped his head around, searching for the voice as nearly every soldier's weapon was encompassed in a small shield. The earth began to tremble dangerously as the ground that bordered each warrior deteriorated into quicksand. The entire battlefield was shrouded in a thick, cloudy mist, blocking sight from every occupant. Syaoran's eyes widened as one thought ran through his head.  
  
'The.....c...cards....'  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran whirled around to see Sakura running towards him, her aura flotaing about her freely. His wall broke and he too began to run towards the object of his deepest desires. As they met, the two clung to each other in an unbreakable hug. Syaoran pried his eyes open as he felt his body begin to shake as Sakura's own body wracked with silent sobs. She pulled back and began pounding him on the chest, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"I was worried sick about you!" She scolded him through her tears, "Don't let me be this worry so much next time!" She gripped his shoulders and pulled him back towards her. Syaoran grinned partially at her antics.  
  
"Calm down. Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" He asked, softly tweaking her nose, "And besides, I'm quite alright." He added as Sakura allowed a smile smile to peak through before opening her mouth to speak.  
  
Before she could utter a word, however, her eyes slowly drifted downward as her grip on Syaoran's shirt loosened and she dropped to the bloodied ground in a dead faint. Syaoran swiftly lifted her up and felt her neck for a pulse, realizing that yelling would get him nowhere. To add to his fear and concern, Sakura's spells on the soldiers began to wear off and a few started to fight once more. Syaoran turned around to search for the Tamsettian General he had been battling with to see only a hand sticking out of the once loose sand. Syaoran frowned, but merely began carrying Sakura to the nearest medical tent. As he placed her down, Yamazaki rushed over and began searching her for wounds, only to have Syaoran bat him away angrily.  
  
"Saku... Sakura... Heyyy, Sakura, ya gotta wake up." Syaoran muttered, patting her cheek gently. Sakura's eyes, luckily, fluttered open, her eyes filled with fatigue. She brought a hand up to rub at her eyes and Syaoran gripped her hand.  
  
"Sakura..-" He was cut off by the magical girl in front of him as she smiled and waved her hand.  
  
"I'm alright, 'S'okay, Syaoran. I'm just a little sleepy, that's all." She muttered back to him. Syaoran sighed in relief and engulfed the girl in a feirce hug,  
  
"Now who's the scary one!" He exclaimed into her ear. Sakura giggled and hugged him back.  
  
All the while, Yamazaki and a few others stared at the two in confusion..... "The prince..... and.... Aku...means, that the prince is...- " Syaoran's head snapped up to stare at Yamazaki, "I'm not gay, you lech, Aku's a gimmmmphh!" His last words were cut off when Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'm not Aku, I'm Sakura, I just hijacked a ride under the guise of my twin brother because I'd never seen a battle, and I'm really close friends with Syaoran." She whirred out from the top of her head, one talent she was lucky to have.  
  
Yamazaki scratched his head. "But I thought Aku was an orphan...."  
  
"Nope, he's ashamed of his family because we're all squeamish." Sakura replied quickly as Syaoran began to flail, turning blue in the face. Sakura stared at him before emitting a small, "Oh!" And releasing her hand from around his mouth. Syaoran clutched his throat and gasped loudly for oxygen.  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up to find herself on someone else's bed. She turned around to find Syaoran next to her asleep, but fully clothed. She smiled, he was just like a 5 year old child sleeping. She looked around the room and recognized it was Syaoran's room.  
  
Last night...The battle had stopped because many of the soldiers had been weakened or killed by Sakura's magic. They had come back soon after, hoping to get some much needed rest. As Sakura pondered these things, she felt a heavy hand pat her on the head and tousle her hair. She looked down to see a pair of bright chocolate eyes staring into her own.  
  
"Syaoran!" She exclaimed, earning a small laugh from Syaoran as he took a strand of her auburn hair and twiddled it between his fingers, inhaling the scent of honey and cherry blossom shampoo. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Syaoran...what are the Tamsetts going to do now?" She asked with worry, Syaoran glanced up at her before resuming his previous game of tying her hair into small braids.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura. We signed the treaty with them last night, most likely because they dixcovered that the Card Mistress resides on our side, and happily, I might add." As he said this, he sat up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's shoulders, her back facing his stomach.  
  
Sakura was about to grasp his hand when he lifted himself out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran kneeling down, a red velvet box clasped nervously in his hands  
  
"I, Syaoran, swear I will make Sakura the happiest girl in the world." He vowed for all the world to hear as he opened the box to reveal a shimmering necklace with a pink cherry blossom crystal pendant, glistening in the morning rays that streamed through the green blinds. Sakura stood up to move around and sit more comfortably on the bed. She released a small giggle and covered her mouth,  
  
"Syaoran! You're only 16, and I'm 15!" She squeaked out through her delight, causing Syaoran to grin wolfishly.  
  
"That's why I'm saving the ring later." He replied, causing Sakura to switch from a grin to a horribly done pouty face.  
  
Syaoran merely smiled and moved to place the necklace on her, clasping it behind her throat.  
  
"There, done! That means you accepted and said yes!"  
  
Syaoran said triumphantly. Sakura snapped her head up to look at him, she crossed her arms. "That's cheating!" She proclaimed, lunging at him. Syaoran dodged her tackle and leapt over the bed, followed by Sakura.  
  
Soon enough, they became tired and sat together on the bed, propped up against eachother. Sakura sighed and stretched. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and said,  
  
"I better go and find Tomoyo now, she's probably worried to death too. I'll be with her if you want to find me." She gave him a sweet smile and with that, she left the room, missing the chance to see him blush again as he gazed softly at the door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Hehe~ thx guys for readin this chap! soz for the late update but a epilogue is comin up soon so keep checkin back! r+r time now! n special thx to beta babe for helpin me revise this chapter!  
  
Yeah, she BETTER thank me..  
  
Beta Reader: Waaaai, it's midnight, and I'm in my American home, talking to Momo, in her Chinese home, as she eats lunch... Sound strange? Ah well, I'm insane... But, stay tuned folks, there's an epilogue! 


	12. Epilogue

Tryin again now! Thx blue-dreams for telling me this!  
  
Epilogue  
  
~Several years later~  
  
Tomoyo squealed. "Oh my god...Sakura! You look beautiful!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sakura came out blushing. Her dress was strapless with a long velvety fabric curling around her arms, draped behind her back. The dress itself was made out of white, rich silk fabric, embroidered with patterns and hung loosely at the bottom, matching her fair skin. The waistline where Yamazaki complained tight, hugged her perfectly.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. It's beautiful." Sakura twirled around and hugged her friend tightly. She let go as Tomoyo held her hands.  
  
"No Sakura, it is my honour and joy to see you wear my masterpiece." Tomoyo sighed, "After today, Sakura's going to be the new Queen of the Li Kingdom. You must promise me that you'll continue to wear my dresses!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Of course Tomoyo! Don't be silly! And what about you? You're going to be Mistress Hiiragizawa!" Sakura giggled as Tomoyo flustered.  
  
A maid knocked on their door.  
  
"Excuse me my lady, it's time to go."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Sakura called out.  
  
"Let's go now, Sakura."  
  
Sakura nodded. She walked towards the Hall with Tomoyo escorting her. Syaoran flushed crimson when he saw her.  
  
'She's just like an angel...' he thought.  
  
"Whoa, she's gorgeous." Eriol said aloud as though he was reading his mind.  
  
Syaoran glared at him.  
  
The doors opened and the guardsmen bowed down. A tall and handsome man with messy chestnut hair and chocolate eyes entered the courts. For once a smile appeared on his usual solemn face. Being escorted next to him was a young lady with shoulder-length honey-brown hair and peacock green eyes. Her graceful steps gained respect from everyone. The small smile on her cream coloured face hid her nervousness. On her neck was a cherry blossom pendant, and on her fingers were two rings: one was a simple silver ring from her beloved mother, and one was a ring with a cherry blossom, and a wolf together.  
  
"Let us welcome our new future King and Queen!"  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
well that's the end.hope u guys enjoyed the story! I'm thinking of makin a CCSXHP story but since I hav to go to school now, it probably won't be up so soon...thx for all ur support for this story though! I luv u guys! R+R now! hehe~ 


End file.
